some_assembly_requiredfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Gray
Piper Gray is Knickknack's chief technology officer and "hacker chick". She also has a crush on Jarvis (though he is generally oblivious to her feelings). She is portrayed by Charlie Storwick. Personality Piper is very good with technology, and is really smart. She often dresses in black and acts like an emo, being fascinated and/or drawn to the macabre. However, she also secretly likes girly things like tea parties and dolls, though she seems embarrassed by this fact. Piper is a self-proclaimed feminist, wanting girls to accept their flawed selves and not act like pretty little airheads (which is one of the many reasons why she despises Geneva). Aside from technology, Piper also has a passion for music. She is very good at writing songs and was once offered a record deal, which she rejected. Appearance Piper has short black hair with highlights that change color each episode, and brown eyes. She mostly dresses mostly in dark colors such as black and gray. A running joke in the series is people mistaking her for a boy. Aster even comments that she has a "boy face" (though the credibility of this statement is in question). Relationships Jarvis Raines Full Article: Jiper Jarvis is Piper's boss, friend and crush. Piper is crazy about Jarvis, and does everything she can to get him to like her back. However, she is also good friends with him, and she helps him out in many desperate situations. They've at numerous times come close to kissing (though didn't get to it), such as in Realm of Raiders. As of "Captain Indestructible," they are now a couple. Bowie Sherman Bowie is another one of Piper's friends. Although, she (like most of the cast) finds him weird, Piper still cares about his wellbeing, and does her best to keep him out of trouble. Geneva Hayes Full Article: Giper Geneva is another one of Piper's frenemies. Piper is slightly envious of Geneva due to her looks, how everything seems to go her way, and Jarvis seemingly preferring her over Piper. Piper is always trying to make Geneva look bad and prove that she's not perfect, though she tries to fix things when she goes too far. Aster Vanderberg Full Article: Pipster Aster and Piper are a mix of friends and enemies. Piper doesn't appreciate Aster's constant rude comments on her appearance, but she enjoys trading insults with him, and when she really needs help, she often turns to Aster for advice. When Aster kissed her in "Realm of Raiders," it's unclear whether or not she enjoyed it ( she mostly just stared at him in disbelief). Knox Knoxford Knox is one of Piper's friends and coworkers. In one episode, she asked him advice on how to be a happier person. Quotes Trivia *A running gag is that Aster will often make fun of Piper's appearance, usually by digging on her clothes or likening her to a boy. *Another running gag is that Jarvis will be oblivious to Piper's many attempts at getting him to notice her. *She once wrote a song about her feelings for Jarvis. Which he heard at a concert on the roof of KnickKnack during the night, explaining her tiredness at work in Pants Full of Ants *Piper, along with Jarvis, once pretended to be Mrs. Bubkes' child in order to help Mrs. Bubkes/Candace get out of serving in the military. *In an attempt to find out how Jarvis felt about her, Piper once pretended to take a job at another company, Junior Fish Gutter. *Piper has an interest in anything dark and morbid. *She apparently has two dark sides, as seen in Wind-Up Robot. *In Season 3, after Bowie told Piper that Jarvis wasn't in love with her, she decides to just be friends with Jarvis and had the same oblivious nature as him, starting from Raindrop Rabbit. *She created a commercial for Knickknack Toys in Joy Buzzer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Knickknack Employees Category:Main Character